


Our Perfect Pitcher

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: And Hanai saves him, Hanai and Mihashi are already edging into a relationship anyways but w/e, Hanai is captain crunch, I did teen and up for mild swearing/violence??, M/M, Mihashi gets beat up, Mihashi's dad is American and his mom is already mixed, Smoochies, [Eyes emoji], not really - Freeform, oh wait Captain Crunch has him, plus the bullies threaten to break his arm wowee, so many smoochies wowee, someone protect our pure spindly bird, these angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi gets beaten up a lil and his hence rescued by his big protective Captain Crunch (Hanai)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Perfect Pitcher

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little lazy because it's late and I'm sleepy plus my first Oofuri fic so goodnight

  Mihashi cowers against the furthest corner of the locker room adjacent the door, any light from there being blocked by the three much larger third and second year boys from an opposing team and their lookout at that door. The tallest boy of them (a light brunette third year with darker brown eyes and a wide frame) cracks his knuckles like any tough-guy cliche antagonist and smirks," This isn't anything personal, but we just can't have a mixed blood weak arm winning. It would give our team a bad rep, y'know?"

   The least Mihashi could do to defend himself was struggle against them, going to the resort of biting one of them (the black haired grey eyed one who looked almost too like Abe-kun) before being shoved on his stomach on the cement. Ren struggles further by kicking his feet and thrashing wildly, terrified babbling escaping his mouth. The light brunette third year who called him a mixed blood kicks him across the face with a cleated foot, the spikes scraping Mihashi's nose roughly. The other male sitting on his back pulls his pitching arm behind him and the brunette crouches," We're going to break your arm, struggle more and your shoulder's going too."

    Ren shrieks in panic and babbles more, trying to strutted out some form of words as fat tears streak downs his cheeks and mixing with the blood absolutely drenching his lips and chin," P-p-p-please please d-dont't!" Mihashi almost screams desperately.

* * *

    Hanai has been trying to find Mihashi for  ten minutes now and is starting to get worried about him, where is he? Knowing Mihashi, he could be anywhere here, lost or distracted by something. But Azusa reacts to something new, a shriek and what sounds like a scream of something incoherent. He rushes in that direction, dammit, if something is happening to Mihashi--

* * *

 

   Mihashi quivers harshly underneath the big second year, he feels absolutely wrecked. Bruises are surely forming on the areas where he slammed into lockers and a bench on his way down. Just as he prepares to scream again for help, their lookout falls hard after being punched square in the nose by... Hanai? Ren sobs and gasps for air while looking at Azusa, but that damned brunette third year steps forward," What the fuck do you want?"

   " I want you to let go of my pitcher."

   "Why do you want a weak arm? He can't pitch for shit, why do you want that?"

   "He's perfect as is, give him back." Azusa grits his teeth and grinds this out with clenched fists.

   Brunette-kun leans forward with a wide, shit eating grin," Or do you just want a cute ass to fuck? Is that why he's ace? Is it because of your favouritism so that you can keep fucking?" Ren physically recoils and seems to slip deeper into what seems to be evolving into a panic attack at that word, favouritism. 

   " Mihashi damn well earned that number, back the fuck off before I call my team, or do you want me to get the police for assault?" Hanai growls lowly, and the assaulters' leader seems to gesture for them to leave, not before a second year lands a solid kick to Mihashi's side, and then they scurry off like a pack of coyotes. Hanai scrambles to Ren's side in a hurry and sits the thin redhead up into his lap. He pulls off his uniform overshirt and wipes at Mihashi's chin and face, all while kissing over his tear stained cheeks and forehead," I'm here, you're safe, and I can't love you more," more kisses are spread across his cheeks," I love you and you're safe."

    This all seems to slow down and almost stop Mihashi's crying and shaking to whimpers and occasional shudders. Hanai decides to leave his overshirt on Ren's chest and chin, putting his hands gently on Ren's waist and underneath his knees. Azusa stands and carries Mihashi back to the others, his eyes forward and in a blaze. No one is going to touch his pitcher.


End file.
